playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Toshiko Tearjerkers
Goop's World Goop's World 2 *Goop's World 2 features a bonus world unlocked after beating the game 100%: Goop's Big Game World. It's an enormous level comprised of landmarks pulled out of levels from the first game (including the volcano from Mount Fireside, the Frozen Lake from Pagoda Peak, and the Mansion from Ghostie's Monstrous Mansion). The landmarks all interact with one another (such as the Frozen Lake cooling off the volcano, leaving it a hollowed-out mountain. The real tearjerker comes from a reference to one of the most lovable supporting one-off characters in the first game: Klunk. In the first game, Klunk was a giant robot in the amusement park level, Grexland. In Goop's Big Game Land, Klunk has apparently been dismantled, pieces of his body strewn randomly about the level (Grex is responsible for this). However, if you go to his head, you can talk to him; he is fully conscious and aware of his condition. Although he claims it's not painful and in good humor about it, it's still depressing knowing that one of the coolest one-off characters is in pieces. Klio The Klio series is probably the most emotional Toshiko series. Klio *Right before the final showdown against the Mysterious Shadow, Klio learns from an ancient rune that he's a Dimension Hopper; someone who has wrongly come from another dimension. After Klio defeats the Shadow, he realizes that he must return to his home dimension and leave everyone he ever knew behind. Rather than put up a fight, he simply walks into the portal with tears in his eyes after saying goodbye. *Right before entering the last world (The Void), an epic battle takes place. It's just Klio and the 4 Elemental Sprites (Combustache, Aquiola, Terracrag, and Mysticos) against an army of hundreds of shadowy warriors. After the battle, a cutscene shows that Terracrag has been horribly injured. For the record, Terracrag is the Earth Sprite. He is a 9-foot cyclopian rock golem who could accurately be described as a gentle giant; he's aggressive when angry, but is generally a friend to nature and one of the nicest beings alive. He even has taken it upon himself to protect a little girl named Erona, who ran away from her village. Upon his death, we see him lying on the ground, struggling to survive. Erona is crying over him, and he reaches up to caress her cheek. He weakly reaches beside him, plucks a white flower, and gives it to her. His glowing eye then "goes out" and his head drops. Oracle, who is basically the Toshiko version of God, appears and causes Terracrag's body to fade away. It then forms into a ghosty spiritual version of him, standing next to Oracle before they both fade away, all while Erona is bawling her eyes out. Klio 2: Final Hours *It turns out that Mysterious Shadow was not just any shadow; he was Klio's shadow. Klio is what is known as a Zone Master, meaning he can utilize both the Light Zone and the Dark Zone simultaneously. All Zone Masters are technically the same person (utilizing reincarnation and past lives). In one of Klio's past lives, he tore his soul in two; the Light half went on to become the next Zone Master, while the Dark half became the Shadow. As such, the Shadow is half of Klio's soul. Defeating it in the first game means Klio killed half of his own soul unknowingly. As such, Klio is slowly dying over the course of the second game. *The main villain starts out as the dictator-like ruler of an expansive metropolis called Stormrock City. Klio engages the warlord in battle and ultimately ends up killing him. However, as the warlord is dying, his helmet is removed and it is revealed that he is Klio's long lost father. *After defeating The Emptiness (the true final boss), Klio, having been slowly dying the whole game, succumbs to his fate after saying his last goodbyes to his closest friend, Liola (who was somewhat of a love interest). She breaks down in tears as the credits roll. Dead of Night *There are two endings in Dead of Night. In the Bad Ending, the four heroes destroy Dr. Langston and escape the labratories to safety. However, Bruce was severely injured in the fight and he begins to lose energy fast. He ends up dying in his daughter's arms. Even Wally, one of the most unflappable, toughest, badass character in Toshiko history, tears up and says "For all I knew em' for......he was a right good soldier...". However, to counter all this, the Good Ending, where everybody survives, is officially the canonical ending. Category:Blog posts